Highschool Series: First Year
by wateryroseapple
Summary: It's painful to fall inlove w/ some1 who has some1 else esp. if you tried to ignore the feelings. Worst if that someone made you feel as if you're someone special. But then, you are just special and never would be loved. & that was Mikan's story.
1. Dreams and Jealousy

This is the REVISED EDITION of THE HOPES OF A BRUNETTE- new title, Higschool Series: First Year.

_Disclaimed._

Full Summary:

_Mikan and the gang are now first year highschool students. One day, for the sake of their grades, they need to make a movie. That movie was casted by Mikan, as the protagonist, Natsume as the protagonist too. Through those days they were shooting, Mikan already fell in love with him. But there's a problem! It is wrong for Natsume has a girlfriend, name is Luna. But Mikan can't control her feelings anymore. She had the courage to confess to Natsume. And she did, but the brunette was rejected. Luna saw all of these things and got very mad. She decided to broke up with Natsume. He got sad and depressed when his girlfriend did that. Then Mikan got guilty until it reached to the very point that she needs to be a martyr- just to save Luna and Natsume's relationship. She still have a soft heart you know!_

_What will happen when she decided to give up all her feelings just to make Natsume happy.?_

* * *

Highschool.

A simple word that makes me happy.

A single word that makes me sad.

On that very part of my life, I felt rejected and left out.

On that very part of my life, I felt happy and the same time doomed.

On that very part of my life, I was heartbroken yet I was happy for him.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 13 years old. I have these brown locks of hair that are tied in twin ponytails. I have these hazel eyes that show sadness. Sadness because of love.

Since I was a child, I always think that all stories end up with the words 'And they live happily ever after.' I always believe all romance stories would end up like that. Just like fairytales, there are antagonists and the protagonists always win.

But now, I wonder. I am a heartbroken teenager. We are the main characters of our own stories right? How come mine doesn't end up good? Am I the antagonist in that case?

This is me. A cheerful, optimistic, clumsy, bubbly girl that found true love at the age of 13. I am also an idiotic, dense and stupid person that was heartbroken at the age of 13.

This is Mikan Sakura, and this is my first year of a heartbreaking life.

Chapter 1

Her auburn hair swayed with the wind. The cool breeze of an autumn night tickled her soft and smooth skin. Her white dress was as pure white as ever. Her feet seem to be frozen and couldn't move. There she was, standing in her small balcony, crying. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks that fell to the cement.

She was waiting for her only love. Her only love that left her almost a year ago. The brunette didn't lose hope. She goes out to her terrace everyday just to wait for him. Just to wait for the raven who promised her that he'll be back.

"Cut!" A sudden loud voice was heard near her. The brunette wiped her crocodile tears and her lips curved into a smile.

"Was it good, Iinchou?" Her cheery and loud voice asked.

"Mikan! That was the best one I have seen so far! You did it perfectly!" He replied with a convincing voice and smile.

Mikan jumped for joy. "That was quite difficult for me to cry especially the only thing I was doing in that scene was standing."

Then Hotaru, Mikan's best friend came near to her. "That was terrible."

Her eyebrows twitched. "Mou! Iinchou just told me it was the best and you tell me it was terrible? Your standards seem to be too high, Hotaru!" Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

She stammered. "And-and, all you were doing for the whole time was standing and making me insecure. _Oh God, she'll be mad._"

"What I did helped you a lot for your information. I was joking about what I said a while ago. You have improved."

Mikan hugged Hotaru. "I knew it!"

"Oi. Stop chattering there! We need to do the next scene or else we wouldn't finish this by tomorrow!" An icy voice was heard.

The three looked down and saw the raven wearing a prince like cape. They are currently shooting in Natsume Hyuuga's mansion. The film they are making is for their project in Homeroom that will greatly affect their grades. So, they need to do their best.

A few people were found downstairs. Namely Sumire, Anna and Nonoko who were dressed as maids. Koko and Mochu who were costumed as horses. And Ruka who was costumed in a prince's one. Their only cameraman, Kitsumene was also present.

"Okay, next scene!" Yuu shouted.

The brunette continued to cry fake tears. But this was stopped when a tall gorgeous guy appeared on the roads; with him were two horses that ran fast.

She was delighted. She saw him while he was still from a far. Her feet ran down the stairs in a fast manner while there was this heavenly smile plastered on her beautiful face.

She reached the hallways of her mansion and made her pace faster. Until, Mikan met her three loyal maids who opened the big doors for her. She panted and sweat was clearly visible on her temples.

There she is on the front porch, waiting for him to reach there.

He appeared, running towards her. When they met, they immediately hugged each other. It was tight that made the girl feel his body heat. It took half a minute until the guy broke the hug.

His face near the girl's. Mikan turned red, like a tomato but Natsume just neared their faces more. Slowly and unknowingly, she placed her arms around his neck while he snaked his arms around her waist.

Their faces were centimeters apart and their noses touched each others. Natsume felt that she is trembling, due to her nervousness. He neared again until it reached to the point that one critical move, their lips will touch.

They didn't know that a blonde was watching not so far from them. He has these cerulean eyes that show jealousy and disappointment.

"CUT!" that voice again.

"Marvelous!" he screamed. "Okay, a few more scenes and we'll be done. Natsume and Mikan, you did well!"

She kept her head bowed low and her hands clasping. Seeing this, Natsume smirked. "But it would be better if our lips had touched and the best if the kiss was passionate."

Hearing that, Mikan blushed 50 times of red and their eyes widened in horror.

She was almost gonna erupt when Natsume said. "Cool down. I was just joking."

Mikan looked at him fiercely. "Oh yeah! You should be joking! You have a girlfriend, remember? Or maybe you forgot her due to the scene we had earlier. _But how I wished it did continue.._" She said mockingly.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "Of course I did-n't forget Luna."

"Okay okay, guys. See you tomorrow for the last scene. Remember that tomorrow will be the last so you should give your best to it. Okay? So now, you may go home and same place and time tomorrow!"

They all waved their hands to Yuu. Hotaru, Mikan and Ruka went home together. Sumire and Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Mochu and Kitsumene.

Yuu faced Natsume. "Thanks for the place Natsume. This mansion of yours made our film realistic. Thank you very much."

"No problem. And don't forget to tell Mikan that she shouldn't be trembling when my face nears hers. Once there is a conversation after that, her voice will be crackly I tell you. And, wait. Tell her she shouldn't blush or else it will be too obvious in the camera."

And with those words, Yuu chortled. "Of course I'll do. Good bye and good night!"

* * *

_The students of Class 1b were going impatient. It is now their second subject yet there are still no signs for their Science teacher. They were seated properly on their individual chairs waiting for him. Until they chose to make noise just to break the boredom._

_The group of boys stayed in one corner. They got their guitars and started playing. Some girls were also in a group, chit-chatting. _

_Our Mikan stayed on her seat. She was as obedient as ever and she chose to answer the assignments given to her earlier._

_She hates noise even though she is quite noisy herself. The guitar sounds echoed throughout the room that made her pissed. She sighed and continued to her work._

_Then someone neared her. His crimson eyes looking directly to her. Those crimson eyes that sends tingling sensation on her skin. She remained put and avoided the raven who was bringing a guitar._

_Natsume stopped in front of her. Now, Mikan started to blush. She just kept her head bowed down so that nobody sees the redness of her cheeks._

_Then he started to play._

_See girl we used to be a team  
Runnin the streets (yeah)  
We was living out our dream (ohh)  
You used to be my rider  
I was your provider  
Now we separated in two  
Oh we was burning up the block(yeah)  
And everybody know when we step in the spot(ohh)  
See, we was like the dynamic duo  
Id never thought that you'd go, but you did uh, yeah you did_

_Oh baby you left and sailed away alone (Yeah, alone)  
And now you got me trapped up on this island  
Where nowhere to get home_

_He stopped the song and looked at her with lovingly eyes._

"_Mikan, will you be--,"_

"WAKE UP!" Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mom shouted. She was downstairs preparing for breakfast.

Mikan got startled. "Jeez. It was just a dream."

"Coming mom!" She shouted angrily. _Ooops. Hope my mom doesn't get mad at me for shouting._

She ran down the stairs fast. She was met by a middle aged woman who was crossing her arms. "You were shouting a while ago right?"

"I'm sorry. You just made me a bit mad, that's all" Mikan replied nervously.

"Hn. Go eat breakfast, take a shower and go to the mall. You need to buy these things." She commanded as she handed out a list.

She looked at it and said. "Sure mom."

* * *

Mikan had now reached the mall through riding a taxi. She was wearing a blue hoodie and black leggings. A beaded bracelet on her right hand a hand bag and watch on her left.

She walked in a fast manner towards the grocery store. Mikan finished her duty in less that half an hour. The brunette then looked at her watch and concluded. "Time check, 10: 26. Oh yeah! I still have an hour to spend here!" And with that, she went to her favorite place, Starbucks.

Mikan saw Starbucks not from a far. She ten walked towards that store and opened the glass doors. She ordered a slice of strawberry cake and a simple cup of coffee.

After ordering, she sighed. Seeing that the tables inside are full, Mikan went out, hoping there are any vacant seats. The brunette spotted one.

There, Mikan sat and started eating. She had eaten half of the cake when someone patted her back. "Excuse me Ms. Can we take the extra chairs and share the table with you?"

Mikan replied without minding looking at the person. "Sure."

The girl and the boy sat down in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror when she found out that the girl whom she shared with is Luna Koizumi, Natsume's girlfriend and with her is Natsume.

"Oi. Polka never thought for all the people in this world you are the person we are sharing a table. Coincidence?"

Mikan rolled her hazel eyes. "I got this table first."

"Uh, Mikan. We know you got this table first but you shouldn't act like you own the table. Okey?"

"_Shut up Luna. _I'm sorry." The brunette simply replied mockingly.

Luna forced a fake smile. _"How plastic."_

"Luna, take this." Natsume commanded her. Her lips then curved into a flirty smile. She took a bite of the chocolate cake and left some chocolate near her lips. "Umm. Natsume, would you take this chocolate off of my lips? _Hah! Bet you are now jealous Mikan!"_

The brunette sneered in disgust. _"Eww. What a slut at the age of 13. I admit, I'm quite jealous though. Urgh"_

Natsume saw Mikan's reaction and smirked. Oh, how he loves making her piss. How he loves seeing her in a bad moon and sometimes seeing her jealous. He also likes Mikan, like a small crush but he loves Luna.

Luna is the same age as Mikan and Natsume too. She is thirteen years old except that she isn't in the same class as her boyfriend. She is in Class 1a.

"Sure." He replied with that trademark smirk on his gorgeous face. He made his and Luna's face near and his tongue visible. Mikan was so disgusted that she wants to vomit seeing Natsume lick the chocolate in front of her very own hazel eyes. She was quite jealous but more disgusted at the same time too.

Luna was grinning. She thought that Mikan is so jealous, but she is right. What a slut!

Then Natsume was ready to lick that chocolate off her mouth when…

* * *

To be updated soon.

Review. Come here, let me guide you.

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Disturbances and Success

Then Natsume was ready to lick that chocolate off her mouth when…

"EWWW!" Mikan shouted at them like a brat. After shouting that word, she smirked.

"Jealous you are?" Luna asked.

The brunette lied. "_As if I am, slut_. Of course no."

Luna just rolled her eyes. "You are lying."

"I am not."

Natsume inserted. "Oh Polka, you are lying."

Mikan greeted her teeth and said. "Argh!" She stood up, went away forgetting to finish her cake.

* * *

The night came and as what was decided, all the crew and staff met again in Natsume's house. The first ones to come are the boys followed by the girls. They arrived bringing their costumes.

Mikan was wearing a lime green t-shirt that says 'It's not my fault, your music stinks, slut.' and faded brown shorts. Her hair is tied in ponytail and her feet were wrapped with Havaianas.

"Hi Mikan!" Anna greeted her.

"Hi Anna, hi classmates!" She greeted back with that goofy smile.

"Go with us, Mikan. We'll now change our costumes." Nonoko, the dark blue-haird girl requested.

"Oh sure."

The girls walked towards the large guest room inside the house. Inside, they changed their clothes into their costumes. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire wore French maids costumes. Mikan wore the dress she wore last night.

They went outside to see the boys in their costumes too. (BTW, Hotaru is the scriptwriter) But what made Mikan shocked was the girl beside Natsume. Luna was there beside Natsume clinging to him like a Koala. She was listening to her MP3.

The brunette chuckled inwardly, realizing that her t-shirt says the biggest insult she could give to her right now.

"Luna, why the hell are you here?" Hotaru asked with a pissed emotion.

"I came here to watch your performance, of course."

They all grunted. Who wouldn't be especially that person could break _those_ scenes?"

Hotaru then whispered to Mikan and Natsume. "Change of script. You should kiss, okay?"

Their eyes widened. "Why, Hotaru? Is that even needed?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, I have told the others by the way."

She sighed heavily, "Now Natsume? I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hn."

"Okay, so can we start now?" Yuu asked with boredom on his face.

"Hai! Hai!"

* * *

Their lips are just millimeters apart. This time Mikan didn't even blush but she was feeling hot inside. Unnoticeably, her lips twitched resulting them to a kiss. A kiss that is so sweet and innocent. A kiss that is soft.

"What the hell!" Luna screamed.

They all looked at her with angry eyes. Mikan and Natsume stopped.

"How dare you kiss Nastume, Mikan!"

To stop this thing, Koko and Mochu went near her and drag her inside the house. Luna was screaming but her strength is nothing to the boys'.

"Take 2." Yuu said.

And there, their lips touched _again_. Their kiss lasted for ten seconds and broke it for them to breathe.

"How sweet." A cold, tingling voice was heard.

The girl looked at him and her jaws hung wide open. "Prince?"

"Hello, my princess. Who is he? That prince beside you?" Ruka who acted as the antagonist questioned her.

Mikan refused to answer. "I see, well then. I need to kill that guy who stole you from me." He said with a smirk. He got out a sword.

"Please no! If you want to kill him, kill me first." The brunette acted with so much pride and dignity.

"No, I wouldn't kill you, my princess. If you let me, please stay out of the way."

"I wouldn't."

The raven spoke. "Stay out of our way, my princess. This is a guy's fight."

"But I don't want somebody to fight! I don't want to see someone losing and someone winning! Please, just stop this." She faced Ruka with teary eyes. "Prince Ruka, I know you love me. But I only treated you as a friend since when we were young. I love Prince Natsume. I hope you understand."

Ruka shook his head. "No."

Natsume pushed Mikan to the side to start their fight. The raven got his sword and pointed it at the other prince.

"I wouldn't let you take her away from me."

Hearing those, Mikan shed a _true_ tear. That tear wasn't for their movie; it was for her real life. They always practice their lines. But everytime she hears those words from him, how she wish it was true. She wanted him to say those words to her and not just for the play. But it would be impossible and impossible for her, since Natsume has a girlfriend. She shed a true tear- a tear that says everything about quiet jealousy and heartbreak.

Ruka hissed. "I will, after I kill you. And no one can stop me."

The raven's eyebrows wrinkled. "Oh yeah." And with that, they started to fight. "Stop!" She screamed yet no one even listened to her. "STOP!" She screeched once again.

Mikan stood up without any second thoughts. She ran towards them, particularly between them. Uh-oh, she didn't know what would happen to her.

Unfortunately, she was the victim. Fake blood continued to flow out from her right thigh and left abdomen. She was both being hit by the princes.

"Mikan!"

"Natsume, Ruka.." And with that, she breathed her last.

"CUT!" Yuu clapped. "That was our last scene and all I can say is that all of you did our best. How about a big round of applause for all ourselves?"

They all clapped. "I can't believe it's finally done!" Mikan shouted with much joy.

They all smiled. "Ruka, who was beside Natsume elbowed him. "So, you enjoyed the kiss?"

"Ha-ha." He just laughed in an insulting tone.

"Then, Mikan. How about you, enjoyed it with Natsume?"

"Shut up, Ruka. I am not Natsume's girlfriend at all. _And maybe I'll never be._"

"Oh yeah, speaking of her girlfriend. Guys, will we give her the freedom now?"

A few nodded including Natsume but majority shook their heads.

"Come on! Forgive her." Natsume continued. "Well, this is my mansion anyways. All of you don't know, after you go home there will be some _miracles_ that might happen tonight once you don't let Luna escape from that room. You know, like some-,"

"Stop! We know it! Guys, let's just open the door." Mikan cut what he was trying to say.

"Good girl." Natsume patted her head. _"I just love seeing you jealous."_

She rolled her eyes. "Hey Natsume, won't you offer us some farewell midnight snacks?" Hotaru suggested with convincing eyes. "After all, you should. Hospitality, right?"

"Yes, Natsume." The boys insisted.

"We would love that too! How about some sleepovers? I am sure there are lots of vacant rooms there especially your parents are gone for a vacation." Sumire suggested.

The girls' eyes sparkled with much enthusiasm. "Yes! Sleepover in a mansion! Kyaa!" Sumire, Nonoko, Anna and unbelievably, Mikan screeched.

Natsume was ready to say no yet Hotaru blackmailed him. "Allow us or else, we won't let that Luna free. We are a lot Natsume and you're only one."

"…."

"What, Hyuuga? Cat got your tongue?" The brunette's stoic bestfriend replied.

"Fine."

All threw their fists up high. "YEAH!"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Please open the door!" Luna screamed an ear piercing one while attempting to open the door. Fortunately, she twisted the door knob.

"Finally." She sighed. Her hair was so messy and her dress was wrinkled. Yeah, she went wild like a monkey.

* * *

To be updated soon.

Oy,oy,oy,oy! XD Chapter 3 is a chapter we should watch out, I promise! :) It would be about : what surprised Mikan when she opened Natsume's door; Luna's attitude against Mikan again and many more! So, how about some reviews? I hope I get 10 this time before I have the time to update this story.

So, click that button please!

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Accidental Kiss and Evil Plans

Here's chapter 3! And I failed to get 10 reviews last chapter, eh? :( But I really want to update! XD

I changed the summary and I need a bit of your cooperation, guys. Which is a better summary? The last one or the present one? Which is more catchy? Please do tell especially those silent readers. I just want to make this story better for you to read ..

I have a poll in my profile. And, like before, I need your answers too! Please do check it out.

Chapter 3 starts now! XD

* * *

The teenagers went to their assigned rooms, courtesy of Natsume Hyuuga. The girls were in a pinkish and cool room while the boys stayed in a well-furnished and blue-sh room.

Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire stayed together. Koko, Ruka, Yuu, Mochu and Kitsumene were grouped in a room. Natsume stayed in his room- the second to the biggest one and the person he is sharing his bed with is none other than, Luna.

The raven's bedroom is painted with dirty cream. On the south center of it was a canopy bed. It has black, white and red sheets. He has a guitar in his right and a home plant on the left side of the bed. He has a walk-in closet filled with lots of branded clothes and shoes.

He flicked the light switched on as they both entered the room. Luna is still holding his hand tightly and they decided to rest.

* * *

"Jeez. I can hardly sleep." Mikan rubbed her eyes while looking at the people beside her who were snoring loudly. "Eeeh." She growled when she saw Sumire's saliva coming out from her mouth. Mikan sighed as she heard Hotaru muttering in her dreams 'Mr. Krabs, I salute you. Mr. Krabs!'

The brunette decided to stand up from the very huge bed that she shared with others. She rubbed her eyes again when a stupid thought popped on her mind. "What could be happening right now in Natsume's room? He shared it with Luna, would there be any miracles happening there? I hope none…"

She sighed, trying to erase the thought. Mikan is quite jealous right now. Thinking that her first love has a girlfriend that sleeps with him. Thinking that they couldn't be together. Thinking that they are just up to close friends.

She went to a large whole body mirror. She got a comb and combed her hair. She does have pretty and mesmerizing eyes and a perfect body. But what she hated the most about herself is her attitudes- being childish, idiotic, dense, stupid, and every other thing Natsume describes herself. "What if I won't be childish? Will Natsume learn to love me not as a friend?"

Mikan and Natsume had known each other for a long time, approximately 8 years. They met somewhere in the islands of Japan and it was summer. They met, knew each other and made friends there. And when classes came, they were classmates until now, that they are highschool students. Mikan thought she will never fall in love with him- him being sarcastic, rude, pervert, bastard and ungentle towards girls. But when they started making a movie, she had proven herself wrong. Mikan fell in love with her childhood friend.

"What could be happening there?"

The brunette went out of the room and walked herself to the room beside hers, Natsume's. She was surprised when the door was left ajar. He forgot to lock the room, maybe. Or he did it in purpose. Her lips curved into a smile. What a good opportunity to watch him sleep soundlessly after a long time.

She peeked near the edge of the door. The lights were turned off and all she can hear are soft _weird_ sounds.

"_Natsume, I love you very much." _Luna told her boyfriend as she planted kisses on his neck.

"_Hn."_

Mikan froze on her position. She never thought that she can catch her best friend making out with her girlfriend this instant. And the worse part is that she's jealous because she loves him not the way Natsume loves her.

* * *

"Morning duuudes! Mr. Sun's calling everyone now!" Anna, one of the most cheerful girl next to Mikan called out everyone.

Her companions yawned. "Come here! Breakfast is ready!"

When they heard that, they immediately, jumped from the bed and got their slippers. Some went to bathroom to wash their faces while some went to the dinner table instantly.

"Ohoy, what do we have here?" Hotaru sneered as she saw Luna arranging the plates and utensils. "You cooked the food, Luna?"

She nodded. "I did. Well, I woke up 5:30 in the morning just to prepare all of you breakfast. I asked the maid if I can do it for them, and they said 'sure'. So, here I even went to the market near this mansion just to buy the ingredients. I am sure that all of you will thank me."

Hotaru replied icily. "I just asked you if you cooked the food and you were saying every little detail instead. Huh. Did you put poison?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Morning guys!" Mikan, who was the last one to arrived, greeted them. Looking at the food laid on the table, her lips curved into a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" They all shouted in unison. It was a big dinner table and there are chairs for everyone. None stood up or weren't happy while they were seated.

"Natsume, do you like it?" Luna asked her boyfriend who was bored.

"It's even delicious than my mom's."

Hearing that, Mikan smiled and blushed inwardly. Then the brunette remembered what happen a while ago.

Flashback:

She glanced at the clock. "Okay. It's very early for me to wake up." Mikan saw the clock and it is still 5 in the morning.

"I can cook for them, right?" She asked herself.

She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen where she saw some maids. "Good morning, Sakura-san." They greeted.

"Good morning." Mikan greeted back. The people in the house already knew her since she had been a regular visitor in Natsume's house. They are childhood friends and as a friend, she often visits Natsume in his mansion. Last year, she was even mistaken the girlfriend of their master when she brought some cookies for Natsume's birthday. "And that call me Sakura-san, I feel old when you call me like that." Mikan chuckled.

"Yes, Mikan." They smiled. "What can we do for you?"

"Can I make our breakfast?"

"Are you serious, Mikan-chan?"

"Of course I am. We have caused quite trouble since yesterday evening when we slept here. So, as a repayment I came here to help you instead."

"Haha, Mikan-chan. You are no problem at all. That Luna-girl is the problem. You know we really want you and Natsume-sama to end up together, you are close friends anyways!"

She smiled faintly. "I hope so. But he has Luna now."

After the small talk, they decided to start cooking with Mikan.

The maids and Mikan didn't know that Luna was eavesdropping on their conversation. Luna gritted her teeth hearing the last topic. _"I am going to take revenge on you, Mikan."_

-End of Flashback

Natsume's classmates agreed. Their breakfast was so delicious, it left their tummies full. But what they can't agree is the fact that Luna cooked the breakfast.

"I cooked it, Natsume." Luna smirked with a flirty wink at him.

Mikan was dismayed and looked so appalled. She unnoticeably smashed her utensils on the table. _"I was the one who cooked it."_

"What's the matter, Mikan? Why feeling so down?" Nonoko asked.

She lied. "I didn't have a good sleep last night. I couldn't sleep." That may be true but that wasn't really the reason why. "Oh. I need to go upstairs. I need to get my phone and text my mom." The brunette excused herself and hurried upstairs to the room.

She climbed up the stairs and when she reached the door of the room, she felt a handkerchief covered her nose and mouth and that was the last thing she could remember before her sight went black.

* * *

"Hey, Hotaru? Have you seen Mikan?" Nonoko who looked so worried asked her.

"Why? Isn't she upstairs?"

"No, I couldn't find her in the room."

Luna inserted. "Hey guys, let's watch a movie! Sit down, Hotaru, Nonoko so that we can start!"

Hotaru looked at the living room. They are complete, except for Mikan who was nowhere to be found and Natsume. "But Luna, I'll look for Mikan first so that she can watch." Nonoko pleaded.

"Leave that girl alone. She maybe went to the other town to buy some things or she went home already without informing us. And what's so important with that girl? Let's just watch movie, okay?"

They nodded though Hotaru suspects something.

* * *

(Earlier)

Natsume went up to his room when he found out that his companions wanted to watch a movie. He excused himself because he does not want entertainment or anything. He slowly and silently walked upstairs.

When he was about to go inside his room, he found a brunette lying on the carpet of the other room. Natsume neared to the girl and shocked when he saw Mikan lying unconsciously near the door. The raven carried her when he found out she collapsed. He brought her to his room.

* * *

"Hmmm… Hmmm…" Mikan who was not yet fully woke up stuttered. She blinked her eyes to have a clearer view of the place. All she could remember is that someone covered her mouth and that was the cause why her sight went black.

"Hmmm… Natsume?" She sat up when she saw the raven beside her. "What have you done to me?"

"Polka, stop shouting. I found you lying on the carpet; I can't help but to carry you inside my room."

Then it struck her. Someone covered her mouth and nose, which might be the reason why she collapsed. "I felt someone's hand covered my face a while ago." The brunette touched her nape. "Then I felt dizzy and my sight went black."

"You must be hallucinating that time. Who would have done that to you?" He asked placing his hand above her hand.

Mikan blushed. She loved his inner character-soft, caring and quite vulnerable. Her face was red and her heart thumped louder.

"I don't know." She replied. But she has someone in mind- Luna. _"I shouldn't judge people first."_

"Do you need anything?" Natsume asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. I just want to stand up. Thanks Natsume."

The raven offered a hand. "Here. Grab it."

She took his hand and when she was about to stand up, her ankle accidentally slipped. She fell down and so Natsume on the floor. She was above him and their lips touched.

They froze in their position. Mikan thought it was sweet, but at the same time she thought it was wrong. He has a girlfriend! And she is just his special one-not more than a girlfriend.

Natsume was ready to stand when he noticed Mikan's eyes. Her auburn eyes are close.

After a few seconds, she immediately, stood up and said "I am so sorry."

"Hn. You are as always as careless, Polka. You never change!" He said, more like scolding her while he wiped his lips. Mikan saw what he did and her heart seemed to fall down. It struck her. He was disgusted.

Mikan went out of the room running. She was shocked that she had finally kissed her childhood friend and it was real, even though it was an accident. And the worst part, he was disgusted and he even scolded her. "Throw your love for him away, Mikan." She whispered to herself.

She went down the stairs, holding the railings tightly. The brunette reached the living room where she found her friends.

"Mikan!" Sumire screamed. "Where have you been?"

"I just went to the garden."

"Really?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan nodded faintly with a pint of sadness on her face.

"Mikan-chan, sit beside me." Anna offered the seat beside her. She just nodded.

Meanwhile, Luna was found staring at her. She was suspecting something. She was thinking of trouble, after all.

* * *

To be updated soon.

I am sorry if I failed some of you. If there wasn't that fluff as what I have promised, so sorry! I feel so down right now ... So, all I can write are some heartbreaking stuffs. (I can relate.) Next chapter will be about regreting, avoiding, crying, and more. I am curious like you what would happen to Mikan once he starts avoiding her! And what would happen if Mikan kept on pondering why she is just 'special' and pondering why can't she be 'loved'.

Thanks to those who reviewed! View my profile and answer my poll. But WAIT! review first, kei? :))


	4. The Christmas Party

So, this chapter happened a month after the sleepover. ;) thanks to all those who reviewed. THANK YOUUUUUUUU!

* * *

Autumn has ended. And, so winter had come. The trees that held brown leaves were now gone and all were covered with snow. The green grasses near their school were gone. And so thus, Natsume's relationship with his bestfriend, Mikan.

Today is their Christmas Day. 1b students were all prepared. They wore their winter outfits such as sweaters, gloves and thick coats. But still, smiles were seen on their faces even if it is snowing outside.

"So, to begin our party, let us call Tobita-san for the prayer." Narumi, their gay adviser and homeroom teacher said through a microphone.

The student being requested to stand up grabbed the microphone and started the prayer. They all bowed their heads down.

The prayer had ended, signaling the start of their Christmas Party. Sumire and her bestfriend, Wakako did the first intermission number. They danced with the beat of the song "Telephone" as they tried to imitate Lady GaGa and Beyonce. After the presentation, they all gave them a round of applause. Sumire grinned widely.

"Next, we have Natsume Hyuuga and the members to give us a song. Girls, you better not blush!" He said with a wink.

Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu and Kitsumene stood up. Mochu was seen bringing a guitar; Kitsumene was seen holding a violin while Natsume and Ruka both held the microphones.

**Oohh noo, oh noo, ooohh  
They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby give me one last hug**

Natsume's voice echoed throughout the whole room. Mikan sat, near the window, while she played with the fog on the glass panes.

**There's a dream  
That I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
(Reality, reality)  
And when you hold my hand  
Then I understand  
That it's meant to be**

She smirked, a way of trying not to cry.

_Flashback: _

_Mikan walked in the hallways of their school. She pondered. She kept on thinking why his bestfriend avoided her. Natsume, as all she knew, is not a man who avoids his close friends. But this time, it is different. _

_She saw him near the cafeteria. The brunette immediately grabbed the chance to ask him why._

"_Natsume!" She shouted as she began running towards him. When Mikan patted the guy's back, he faced her but to her dismay, it wasn't Natsume._

"_I'm sorry." Mikan said with a nervous voice._

_She walked outside the cafeteria and chose to stay in a Sakura Tree. That place was the only part of the school that she likes the most. On that tree, Mikan and Natsume teased each other, play with each other and sometimes they do their assignments under the big shade of the pink-leafed tree. _

_The brunette sat down with her head bowed low. "It has been a week now since he started rejecting me. It has been a week since I accidentally kissed him. It has been a week and now it is December, it's cold again." She thought. "I knew it. He avoided me because of the kiss."_

_She sighed, remembering what his reaction was when she kissed him._

_End of Flashback_

**Cuz baby when you're with me  
Its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(Like you took me to heaven)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better**

She drew a heart on the glass pane. _"I wish my heart currently, is now like this."_

**I got my favorite girl  
not feelin' no pain  
(no pain, no pain, no pain)  
oh no, don't have a care in the world  
why would I, when you are here  
there's a moments I've been chasing  
and I finally caught it out on this floor**

**Baby, there's no hesitation,  
No reservation by taking a chance and more  
ohh noo, because**

Mikan then drew a vertical line in the center it. _"But now, it seems like it's like this. A broken hearted one."_

**Its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(Like you took me to heaven)  
Cuz when I stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better  
(I don't want to go, no no no)  
so let the music it blast  
we gonna' do our dance  
praise the doubters on  
they don't matter at all  
Cuz this life's to long  
and this loves to strong  
so baby no for sho'  
ill never let you go**

**its like an angel came by, and took me to heaven  
(like you took me to heaven)  
cuz when i stare in your eyes  
it couldn't be better  
(I don't want you to go, no, no, so)**

**take my hand, lets just dance  
watch my feet, follow me  
don't be scared, girl I'm here  
if you didn't know, this is love**

She sat down, trying not to listen to Natsume'es sweet and magnificent voice. _"You shouldn't listen, Mikan. You shouldn't listen."_

**(so let the music it blast)  
(we gon' do our dance)  
(praise the doubters on)  
(they dont matter at all)  
(cuz this lifes to long)  
(and its much to strong)  
(so baby no for sho')  
(ill never let you go)**

**I'll never let you go, gooooo  
I'll never let you go,**

**(oh yeah, oh yeah)**

"_Why can't bestfriends turn to lovers? I always thought is 'Lovers can't be bestfriends.' Am I wrong?"_

**ohhhh**

**I'll never let you go,  
ohh no, ohh noo, ohhh**

**I'll never let you go**

All clapped. The 'band' bowed down with smile on their faces. "Wohoo! Good job to our boys! We could have a band soon, eh?" Narumi-sensei complimented.

"YEAH!" They all replied in unison.

"How about some games first? Okay, newspaper dance!"

Girls were blushing while the boys were grinning. "I have chosen you partners," He paused and got a paper from his pocket. "So, Natsume and Mikan; Koko and Sumire; Ruka and Hotaru; Mochu and Anna; Yuu and Nonoko. Please come here with your partners."

The brunette froze. _"Why should it be him?"_

"Okay, we have all the pairs here now? Wait, Mikan what are you waiting for? Natsume drag your partner." He commanded.

"Hn." The raven went near her and got a hold of her wrist. He then dragged her forcefully, not caring if she is hurt or not. "Ouch." Mikan muttered under her breath while looking at her red wrist. _"Curse you, Natsume."_

"Okay, class. We will be playing Newspaper Dance. I am pretty sure you know how to play it, right?" Then he gave newspaper to each pair. Now, can we start?"

"HAI!" they all shouted.

**Coming oot your mouth with your blah blah blah.  
Just zip your lips like a padlock and meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox.  
I dont really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that.  
Dont be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at.**

And the music stopped. Natsume carried Mikan the way other pairs did. After a several seconds, he put her down lazily and folded the newspaper into half.

**Music starts  
Listen hot stuff  
Im in love  
With this song  
So just hush baby shut up  
Heard enough  
Stop stop stop talking that**

The music stopped again. This time, Koko tripped, resulting Sumire hugging the floor. "Okay, so Koko and Sumire are out!"

**Blah blah blah think youl be getting this nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my car car car  
If you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah.  
Boy come on now ' ' '  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on**

"Okay, Nonoko and Yuu, Anna and Mochu are out!" He exclaimed as he laugh on Anna's reaction

**Blah blah blah think youl be getting this nah nah nah  
Not in the back of my car car car  
If you keep talking that blah blah blah blah blah.  
Boy come on now ' ' '  
Come put a little love it my glove bag  
I wanna dance with no pants on**

"Ohooo. We have Natsume and Mikan and Ruka and Hotaru left! Who would win?"

"Aw!" They all shouted when the saw Hotaru slowly falling down from Ruka's hand. "We have a winner! Natsume and Mikan!"

The students clapped. "Your prize will be a- kiss! Kiss each other!"

They all gaped including Mikan. "Are you sure, Narumi sensei?"

He nodded.

"So, Natsume, how about making the first move?"

"Hn. This is stupid."

Natsume then neared her and cornered her. He rolled his eyes which Mikan saw. Her smile faded away. Their classmates kept on saying "Ayeeeeeeeee."

He is ready to kiss her when…

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy! HAHAHAHAHAH

please do review! Sorry for the late update. :)

**V**

**V**

**V  
**


	5. Movies and Flashbacks

Here's Chapter 5. :)) This might be the second to the last or third to the last chapter of this story. I do hope you continue to support and review!

* * *

He is ready to kiss her when…

"Excuse me, Mr. Narumi. Is this kind of prize allowed or appropriate?"

They all turned their heads to the person standing by the door. She had that smirk on her face with her eyes, piercing. "I'm sorry for disturbing you almost-kissing scene, Natsume and Mikan. But Natsume, we have to talk."

The raven sneered. "What now, Luna?"

"I said, we have to talk."

Hotaru then said. "We have our Christmas Party here. Don't you have your own in your classroom Luna?"

"I obviously came here to talk with my boyfriend. Come here." Luna signaled as she tapped her right foot. She was mad.

"Hn." He said as he went outside the room together with her bossy girlfriend. They disappeared from their sight. Mikan, who was left behind just forced a smile.

* * *

"Natsume, couldn't you remember our agreement?" Luna who was obviously pissed asked him. They are in a quiet and unoccupied room in their campus where no one can hear their conversation.

Natsume refused to listen instead he fished his MP3 for his pocket and listened to it.

"I am serious here, Natsume." Luna said with that bossy tone of hers.

"Luna, it was just a prize, okay? Or just like a dare from our stupid gay teacher!"

"Even though Natsume!" She slammed her bag on the floor. "An agreement is an agreement. You don't have the rights to say _I'm sorry, babe. I forgot that thing._" She said mockingly.

Flashback:

_After Mikan had return from her whereabouts, they were happy. The brunette's closest friends were joyful when she appeared. They were worried why Mikan was gone without informing them._

"_Mikan!" Sumire screamed. "Where have you been?"_

"_I just went to the garden."_

"_Really?" Hotaru asked._

_Mikan nodded faintly with a pint of sadness on her face._

"_Mikan-chan, sit beside me." Anna offered the seat beside her. She just nodded._

_Luna who was sitting on the biggest couch stared at her. She was suspecting something. "Mikan. What did you do this time to Natsume?" She whispered to herself. _

"_Excuse me, guys. I'll go to Natsume's room for a moment." Luna stood up and marched her way to the second floor. She was rolling her eyes once she passed by Mikan and her friends._

_When she reached the room, she slapped Natsume. "What, Luna?"_

"_Don't what-what me Natsume! I knew something happened here a while ago with Mikan! I guess that Mikan was here a while ago, right?" _

"_Then what? She is my best friend."_

_Luna sneered. "Best friend, huh? How come she was frowning while coming downstairs? Something happened here!"_

_The raven raised an eyebrow. The truth is, he doesn't want Luna to break up with him. He loves her so much even a lot hates her. And now, he needs to explain._

"_You don't need to explain. I came here to warn you and not to listen. From now on, avoid that girl. I don't care if she is your friend or whatsoever. From now on, I don't want seeing you and that girl together or even having a small talk. Once she goes near to you, observe distance from her. Do you understand Natsume?"_

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a yes." She said. She seductively smiled at him, and just in a fraction of second, their lips locked._

"_Remember that Natsume." She said between kisses._

End of Flashback

"I know your memory isn't rusted yet. And just now, I saw you attempting to kiss her!"

"I told you it was a dare!"

"This would be the last, Natsume. The next time, I saw you with her; I'll definitely break up with you."

And with those words, his heart sank- afraid it might get true.

* * *

"Mikan, are you alright?" Hotaru asked Mikan while going out of the campus.

She just nodded faintly. "Come on! You were hurt, weren't you?" Anna's turn to ask.

"It's nothing, okay." The brunette replied as she stopped on her tracks. "I'm okay."

They frowned. "No you aren't Mikan. You know someday I want that Luna to die, really. She is a big threat to your happiness, Mikan!" Sumire tried to comfort her with a clenched fist.

"You're going to kill her?" Mikan asked.

They chortled. "Sumire's just joking, Mikan." Nonoko said.

Mikan chuckled whole heartedly. "Thanks for being here girls. You light up my day." She said with an angelic smile.

"Hey! Tomorrow would be winter vacation, right? How about strolling in the mall? Like you know some bondings."

Their eyes widened. "Oh sure!"

* * *

The five girls have reached the mall. Groups of boys and girls were everywhere- enjoying the first days of their winter vacations. Couples are found eating in restaurants while some are just strolling around the big establishment.

"Where would be our first stop?" Sumire asked.

"We all know we want movies right?" Sumire suggested. "There's this movie we all are waiting for. It's showing now."

Mikan said with sparkling eyes. "It's now showing? What are we waiting for? And by the way, it's my treat." She then winked.

Hotaru asked her with a pint of confusion. "Mikan, are you joking?"

She then looked back at her and said. "No." And she made her way to the cinemas.

The brunette bought five tickets for a romance-hurt movie. When they got inside the cinema, they found their seats next to a sleeping old man who was snoring loudly that time. They were seated in this manner: Hotaru, Mikan, Anna, Sumire then Nonoko. The movie has started just in time.

Each of the girls got their popcorns from their bags and started to munch it. After several minutes, Mikan choked accidentally.

"Here's the water, Mikan." Anna gave her a bottle.

"Thanks."

"What happen Mikan? Is there something wrong?" Sumire asked.

"Uh, yes. I feel that someone is watching me. Like, someone is staring at me."

They all looked at the whole theater place suspiciously from their seat. Seeing no one staring at their bestfriend, they looked at her. "We see no one, Mikan."

"Urgh. Never mind that person. Maybe it's just my hallucination, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"_Gina, I'm sorry. But, I don't love you the way you do."_

_Tears started to gather around her eyes. "I accept it. Thank you." Her head bowed down and a single tear fell to the floor. "I knew it will end up this way." She chortled faintly. "Jun, I hope you will still treat me the way you treat before. I'll be always here- as your friend this time. I promise that."_

_The boy patted her back. "I'm really sorry."_

"Poor girl." Mikan muttered while watching the climax of the movie. "Why did that Jun rejected her?"

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Hotaru said.

"Yeah."

[Natsume's POV]

"This would be the last, Natsume. The next time, I saw you with her; I'll definitely break up with you."

My heart sank. My girlfriend just threatened me not to do that thing. Mikan Sakura is my bestfriend and she means a lot to me. Her angelic smile. Her sparkling eyes. Her cheerful attitude. And mostly, her soft heart. Now, I need to avoid her because my girlfriend is jealous!

I remained silent.

"Natsume dear, do you understand me?"

"Fine."

"Well then, how about a movie? The last movie we watched together was months ago. Please?"

I smiled. Who couldn't resist? "Yes."

* * *

"So, Natsume dear, what do you want to watch?"

I rolled my eyes. "Anything would do, it's up to you."

"Oh okay!"

We got inside the theater. So, Luna just picked a Romance-Hurt movie. I even wondered why she picked it. I knew she can't' even relate to it.

Luna picked our seats in the balcony area. I was even annoyed with our 'seat-mates'. I can hear someone snoring so loud from my back. Then a little girl beside me was eating popcorn messily. Like her popcorns everywhere, they were even popcorns on my seat. Stupid pathetic girl. On Luna's side was a middle-age woman who was crying even though the movie hasn't started. And I can even hear giggles from my back, maybe a group of girls.

The movie has just started. Sheez, who would want to watch this kind of movie? Gory movies are way cooler than these kinds of films. Usually, stories about romance focus on girls only. About their broken hearts, sore eyes and much more.

"_What's your name?" A little girl asked the boy who were seated in one corner._

"_Who are you? Why do you care so much?" He said as he avoided her innocent gaze. The little girl was wearing a sunflower-pattern dress with matching big hat. While the little boy was wearing a loose polo and upto-knee jeans. _

"_Because I want to be your friend. My name is Gina! What's yours?"_

"_Hn. How annoying." He muttered. "I am Jun." _

"_What a pretty name you got there Jun! Jun, you are so cute!" She exclaimed as she pinched both of his cheeks. _

_He slapped her arm away from his cheeks. "Don't touch me. You might be some of those kidnappers!"_

_Gina raised an eyebrow. "Kidnappers? Whoah! Do I look like one?" She stood up. "Look at me. Do an innocent little 7-year old girl looks like a kidnapper?"_

_Jun looked at her and mouthed something. "How cute." Unfortunately, she didn't hear it._

"_Do I look like one?"_

"_No."_

"Shit. Mikan Sakura."

Luna turned her head to me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Well let me tell you this. The beginning sucks, like it brings all those happy memories back. Mikan. With Mikan Sakura.

Flashback (8 years ago):

_A brunette with auburn hair and hazel eyes were strolling the beach. She wore gumamela-printed dress with pink slippers and fuchsia eyeglasses. She is probably around 7 years of age. And with her is a Poodle with a long string tied on her neck._

_A raven with jet-black hair and crimson eyes stood beside a counter in a Tiki stand. He looks so cold and unsociable. He had those mean face and gritted teeth. He was holding a glass of cold juice._

"_That mother! It took her so long to come back!" He said. "How I wish I could smash this glass on the floor!" He stopped and chuckled. "Yeah, I can right?"_

"_Hinaichigo!" The brunette shouted after realizing that her Poodle ran so fast that it took her a hard time to catch after it. "Uh-oh!" She muttered when she saw Hinaichigo heading a tiki stand. "No! Hinaichigo!"_

_But it was too late. Hinaichigo went near to a counter were there was a little raven standing. She had been dragged by the little dog._

_SMASH! The glass was broken into pieces on the floor. Just in time when the little girl lost her balance and dropped to the floor._

"_OUCH!" She cried very loud when the broken glass came in contact with her soft skin. The Poodle stopped running. "Ouch! Mommy!"_

_The boy's eyes widened. He had just injured an innocent person accidentally._

"_I'm sorry." He said confidently. The brunette tried to stand up and successfully she did. She noticed minor wounds on her arm. "Look at what you have done!" She shouted at the boy._

"_I said I am sorry!"_

_The crying girl calmed down. She wasn't scared at her very small wounds. "What's your name?"_

"_I won't tell. Go back to where you came from!"_

"_Oh. How rude. My name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura. How about you?"_

"_Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga."_

"_Oh, let's be friends okay! I forgive you, don't worry!"_

End of Flashback

The past. The first time I met her. "Luna, I'll be going now. I won't dare to finish this movie."

She held my wrist. "Come on, finish it for me, Natsume!"

"Fine."

An hour had passed and then I heard someone choked. That girl must be very stupid and she must have not yet learned how to eat properly. I looked around and my jaws hung open. The place is dark, but her eyes sparkled and her auburn hair shone. Someone offered her water.

Are my eyes functioning well? Or is it Mikan Sakura behind me?

Great. I just saw someone I least expected to see at this very moment.

* * *

Finally. The movie has ended. Honestly, the movie made me cried secretly though. HAHA.

"Natsume dear, did you love the movie?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Oh yeah. Natsume could you please wait here in the parking lot? I'll go back inside first."

"Sure."

Several minutes had passed and still, I am here in the parking lot. That Luna took so long, right? Patience, Natsume. Patience.

_Giggles Giggles Giggles_

That giggling sound again. I looked at those girls producing that sound and for the second time, I was surprise. Mikan Sakura and her bestfriends.

Great, again.

[End of Natsume's POV]

* * *

A/N: How was thatttt? XD

This is probably the longest chapter I have made. School is coming, like 5 days to go ! XD and that means, I may not update stories the way I do now. For me, it was kidna boring. Luna, still the bitch girl. :)

Thanks to those who reviewed namely: **ProxySoul29 , JeZ-Amutolover110 , Kylee-Cat .**

**Please do REVIEW. :)  
**


	6. Valentine's Day

Here is Chapter 6 :))

Notice that this is two months after Winter Vacation- so, FEBRUARY.

Thanks to **aNiMeLoVeRs21 , Kylee-cat , vampire2711 , MusicAnimeGal , JeZ-Amutolover110 , ProxySoul29 and eleven.**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU SOME IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL. **So, you better read and review :)**  
**

* * *

February, the moth about hearts, chocolates and sweet stuffs has finally arrived. In 2 days, girls will be giving chocolates to boys. In three days, boys will be returning the favor to the girls twice or thrice as much. Soon, it will be White Day and sooner will be Valentine's Day.

The five girls sat on the grasses in the park in their school. They were busy writing stuffs and joking with each other. Sumire has a notebook and pen with her.

"Girls, the day after tomorrow will be Valentine's Day! Aren't you excited?" She asked with much happiness in the air.

"Very!" Nonoko and Anna squealed "I can't wait to give chocolates to our dear Mochu and Yuu!" They exclaimed in unison.

"How about you Hotaru?" Sumire asked as she turned her head to the girl. The money-lover girl just shrugged. She then went back to her new invention.

"Ruka would be waiting for your chocolates, Hotaru." Mikan simply joked.

Hotaru paused on her work and looked at her. "He will?"

The brunette's eyes twinkled in much amusement. "You are curious, aren't you?"

"Idiot." And with that, Mikan chuckled.

"Mikan, how about you? Natsume would be waiting for your sweet things too." Anna teased her.

Her smile turned to a frown. "I wouldn't dare to. You know that."

There was short silence until Sumire broke it. "Giving chocolates doesn't mean showing love to him. It can also mean idolizing that person or just treating him as your best friend."

She didn't shake or nod, instead she remained speechless.

Anna said. "Don't worry! I'll help you make those chocolates!"

"_I hope this will go right." _Mikan thought. "I might give this a try then."

Sumire continued. "So, I'll be giving cat-shaped chocolates to Koko wrapped in a blue heart shaped box. How does that sound?"

Her companions rubbed their chins thoughtfully. Anna, being the cook and designer of the group commented. "That would be fine, I guess as long as you yourself baked it."

Sumire's lips curved into a smile. "Well, mine is settled!" She exclaimed as she began to write things on her pink notebook. "How about yours, Nonoko?"

The chemistry-lover girl placed her index finger on her right temple. "I don't have any idea. Yuu doesn't really love chocolates. I even wonder what keeps him smart all the time."

"Candies? Or Marshmallows?" Anna asked.

Nonoko said. "Marshmallows would do."

"Okay!" Sumire exclaimed. "Cat-shaped chocolates for Koko and Sweet Marshmallows for Yuu. Anna, what's yours?"

"Chocolates with Almonds."

Mikan began to drool. "That's so tasty."

Sumire jotted what Anna said. "So chocolate coated almond nuts for Anna right? Hotaru, what's yours?"

"I don't care."

"Mou! Hotaru, think of some!" The brunette pleaded.

"Crabs." She said not minding to look at them. The girls sweatdropped. "That isn't even sweet."

"Heart-shaped chocolates for Hotaru!" They all shouted in unison.

"Mikan, how about you?"

She paused for a few seconds and looked at them. "Cupcakes with chocolates?"

Hotaru commented. "That is so girly."

"But I'll make it cute. Like using the fondant thing."

They all thought deeply for awhile then Anna said. "It's a cute one, Mikan-chan."

* * *

It is now a February 13 night and tomorrow will be the greatest day for lovers and admirers. Mikan's friends chose to stay overnight and have a sleepover in her house. Because for that night, they will make their chocolates and marshmallows. Slowly, each had entered Mikan's almost-to-be-called-mansion house.

They had no problem at all. The house is quite huge, but not bigger than Natsume's. Her kitchen is fully loaded with clean equipments and ingredients for their activity today- baking and they started.

"Shoot." Mikan cursed under her breath.

"Why Mikan? Something is wrong?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah." She sighed as she looked at her cupcakes. "They are just too ugly."

Each of the girls stopped what they are doing and took time to glance at Mikan's cupcakes. They all sneered when they saw the form and the appearance of those.

"Sheez. I failed!" She shouted as she slapped her forehead. "Natsume will never accept this."

Anna clicked her tongue. "Mikan, it's still your first try! You can do better than that! Anyways, we are done and it is still 9 PM."

Hotaru cleared her throat. "It's not 9 PM anymore Anna. It's now quarter to 1."

Their eyes widened. "Did we really take that long?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, and I am so sleepy." Her bestfriend told her. "Anyways I am done. Where's the room?"

"You're lucky, Hotaru. The room is on the third floor. The third one with the biggest door from the stairs."

"Thanks." And she went out of the kitchen.

"Mikan." Sumire called out. "Anna, Nonoko and I are done. Is it alright with you if we follow Hotaru and sleep? We couldn't take it anymore."

Mikan sighed. "All right. I'll follow you in a few minutes. I'll make another set now. Good night."

"Good night." They all waved their hands to Mikan.

* * *

"Done!" She screamed loudly and happily seeing the cupcakes well baked and done. The fondant cupcakes are all ready placed in a rectangular-shaped gold-colored box and the top of it is transparent. She made ten of them. Seeing her work, she sighed with so much happiness. Little did she know that it is now 4 AM and she hasn't slept even for an hour. The sun began to appear in her window pain and the sky turned to bright orange.

Mikan yawned a great yawn. For the first time, she glanced at the kitchen clock. "Four AM?" She asked herself, and chuckled. "I never thought I took too much time for this!"

The brunette softly placed her work inside the big refrigerator. With it are her bestfriends'. They all look so tasty and mouth-watering.

Mikan clapped her hands twice and yawned again. "Two hours of sleep, here I go!"

* * *

"_Natsume, don't mistake me for giving you this." She softly spoke as she handed out her cupcakes. "This is just for bestfriends- nothing more, nothing less. I do hope you accept it."_

_The raven looked at her for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "You think I will accept that?" And with those words she slapped Mikan's arm away from her. The box fell._

_The cupcakes were destroyed. The box didn't look good like it looked before. "You don't need to throw it away, Natsume."_

"_But I just did. Go back to where you came from, little girl."_

_She watched his retreating back through the corner of her eyes. She sighed. Tears started to gather._

_Then she saw a hand picking up the box. Mikan wiped her tears to have a clearer view of the person who got it. _

"_I'll be here for you."_

_She heard him say that. It was clear to her that it wasn't Natsume, but a boy whose voice she never heard and whose face she never saw. _

"_Who are you?" She stuttered. _

_Instead of replying he didn't. He took a bite of her cupcake and said. "This is delicious. Why did that man throw this infront of you?"_

"_Thanks."_

"Mikan! Wake up!

"Wake up!"

"It's half an hour to classes!"

Her eyes fluttered open then she realized it was just a dream. "It was just a dream?"

"Uh, yeah?" Nonoko said uncertain.

"It doesn't matter if you were dreaming or not, but we will be late!" Hotaru shouted at her. "You are always a baka, Mikan."

"Thank you." She replied sarcastically. Mikan stood up from her bed, ran towards the bathroom and started her daily routine—in a fast way.

* * *

They have entered the school campus and they weren't quite surprised. Booths here, and there. Boys with girls on their right and left side. Crying girls were found circling the fountain. But there was something that caught their attention—a 'Love Horoscope' booth.

There was a tremendous amount of students forming a line from the booth that almost reached the front gate. Approximately, fifty students were found waiting for their turns. One thing that is surprising, it is free! And you can go back a lot of times.

"I would love to try that booth." Sumire spoke while caught staring at it.

"But look at the line, it's extremely long!" Mikan said. "I pity the one assigned there."

"But people would not line there if it's not that exciting and effective." Anna supported Sumire.

"And it's just for free." Nonoko pointed out a sign near the booth. "And it says, free book for your zodiac sign! Who wouldn't be tempted?"

She raised both of her arms. "Fine, fine. Hotaru, you going with us?"

"Yes."

* * *

[Inside the booth]

"So we have two love birds here?" The old lady said. "What's your name, Mr. Sexy?"

The boy grunted upon hearing the word. "Natsume."

"Oh, you are too gorgeous Natsume-kun." The lady complimented. _'This lady is pedophile.' _He thought.

"How about you, young lady?"

"Luna. Luna Koizumi."

The old lady rolled her eyes secretly. "Okay, so what do you want to know about, Natsume-kun? Is it about how to break up with the young woman with you?" She laughed softly. "I was just joking, Luna-chan."

"Well we just want to know how our relationship will go on for the next few years." Luna said.

The old lady stared at them. "Give me your right hands, young boy and young girl."

On cue, they placed their right hand on the desk with their palms facing up. "I'll start with you, young boy." She said as she got his hand and looked at it. She touched it and closed her eyes.

"I can sense something. I see something green yet I can't figure what it is. It's green; could it be symbolizing jealousy or envy?" And with that, she opened her eyes.

"Green? Jealousy?" Luna asked him. "He's jealous on me?"

"I can't answer that thing dear. You should be the one to answer that, and wait for it. Give me your right hand, young woman."

"Here."

The old lady closed her eyes. Yet she didn't say a word or a syllable. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again.

"What now? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I saw nothing 'cause it was all pitch black. NOTHING, and then there was a faint light that almost covered the darkness."

"What the hell does that mean?" Luna shouted at her, banging her fists.

"I wouldn't tell, my dear. I am just here to _warn _you."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll be going now. You're just a fake one." They both stood up and marched their way out. Luna walked outside first and when Natsume is ready to go out, the future teller said. "Young man, I am warning you this early. Someone will knock to your heart but! She isn't your girlfriend. Don't hesitate to welcome her, or else you will regret it at the very end."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "How about the darkness you saw?"

"It simply means one thing. _Death_. You always know that regrets are always at the end young man."

He just shrugged and walked away. _"Who is she referring? Is it Luna or…"_

_

* * *

_"It's our turn now!" Anna squealed as each of them slowly went inside the booth. The booth looked creepy but exciting at the same time. Paper hearts were found everywhere, but more or less there was less light. In short, the place is quite dark.

"So, we have five beautiful five ladies. All of you look so innocent and pretty, huh?" She complimented whole-heartedly.

"What's your name dear?" She asked referring to the girl with perms.

"My name is Sumire."

"How about you?" She asked referring to the girl with pink locks.

"I am Anna."

"I see. You?"

"Nonoko."

"You look so cute, huh. How about you?"

"I'm Hotaru."

"You love money, don't you?" The old lady smirked.

Hotaru answered with amusement. "Yes."

"I knew it. How about this bru-," She paused when she saw the face. The old lady became speechless. _"This couldn't be the girl…"_

She cleared her throat. "You are Mikan Sakura right?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "That's my name! Amazing!"

The old lady smiled sheepishly. "What do you want to know about?"

"Hotaru, do you want to start first?"

She nodded.

"So, I can clearly see you are very stoic. You love someone right? And you made chocolates for a certain animal-loving blonde. Am I right?"

Her jaws hung wide open. "Y-yeah.' Hotaru stammered.

"And Sumire, Anna, Nonoko. I can see you can get someone's heart this Valentine's Day. I assure you, you can get his 'YES.'"

The three girls giggled.

"And you, Mikan Sakura..."

She gulped.

"Do you really want me to say yours?"

* * *

A/N: Cliff-hanger or not?

I hope you got curious about Natsume and Luna and their 'future'. Again,** THIS CHAPTER WILL GIVE YOU SOME IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL.**

**REVIEW?  
**


	7. Rejections and Confessions

Here is chapter 7 :))

I couldn't believe that I got 10 reviews from the last chapter. C'mon guys! Let's make it fifteen this time! XD

**april dae bation xD , Kylee-Cat , Otaku-Mae , JeZ-AmutoLover110 , Xxdarkness-angelxX , ProxySoul29 , VicMonCy , vampire2711 , Sunlight210 , aNiMeLoVeRs21 ..**

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Do you really want me to say yours?"

Mikan nodded faintly, suspecting it might be something bad or something she doesn't want to hear.

"Will it break my heart?" She asked nervously and purposely.

Instead of replying, she remained silent. She smiled at her.

_Calling all girls and boys. Again, calling all girls and boys. Please proceed to the inner court right now. Please proceed to the inner court right now for the big event. _

"This is it!" Sumire screamed like a fangirl. Finally, the most awaited event has arrived. They could finally give their chocolates and sweet stuffs to boys. "Come on! Let's just resume your horoscope reading later! We couldn't miss this!"

"Yeah."

She then faced the old lady. "I'm so sorry, but I'll come back later." Mikan bowed and they went out of the booth.

"_You'll be brokenhearted, my dear young child."_

_

* * *

_"Young Ladies and young Gentlemen!" The emcee started. "Welcome to the most awaited event for Valentine's Day! So, I see every girl is holding a box of chocolate with them. Did you personally make it?"

There were different shouts anywhere. Some said, 'Yeah.' Some shouted, 'No.'

"I see. How about I'll call someone to share me about her experience in making chocolates. Hmm." She paused while looking for a girl to answer. She then pointed a brunette with auburn orbs. "You."

Mikan's eyes widened. She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Of course it's you, Mikan." Hotaru elbowed her.

"Uh."

She went up the small stage and neared the emcee.

"What's your name?"

"I am Mikan." She said nervously.

"Nice name. So did you personally make that?"

Mikan nodded.

"Oh. Can you share a bit of your experience, Mikan-chan?"

She grabbed the microphone and neared it to her mouth. "I slept at 4 AM for this. At first, I failed so I made one again until I was successful." Mikan cleared her throat. "I really do hope that he will accept my present."

"Oh. I'm pretty sure he will accept that one, Mikan. Okay, thanks you may now exit the stage."

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let me formally announced the start of our Valentine's Day event!"

_Booogsh!_

There were fireworks around the school. Girls started to go near the boys to give their Valentine's Day present. Majority of the boys accepted the gifts, but still there were some who rejected it. They left the girls whimpering in the center of the grounds.

Mikan was on her way to look for Natsume. There was that angelic smile plastered on her face. Amidst the crowd of people, she still didn't lose hope. She is so eager to look for Natsume.

After a few minutes, still a raven couldn't be found. People in the grounds are lessening every minute until there were approximately 20 people left.

Mikan left a sigh. "He doesn't want me to see him now?" She asked herself.

"Mikan!" Nonoko shouted. "Are you looking for Natsume? He's at the Sakura tree, by the way! He's alone!"

"Thanks Nonoko!"

* * *

"Hmmm.." She hummed a sweet tune while walking towards the Sakura tree. She felt very excited and nervous at the same time. Mikan is quite worried if he wouldn't accept it or not. "If I'll give this to him and he'll reject it, I'll be left heartbroken for my entire life. If I won't give this to him, I may regret it for lifetime."

But still, she took the first choice. The brunette continued to walk until she took sight of the raven. As usual, he has a manga covering his drop-dead gorgeous face.

Mikan climbed up the small hill where the Sakura tree stood. She stopped her tracks when she was near Natsume.

"What do you want?" Natsume asked in a cold tone.

Mikan was amazed when he knew that she was there standing even with his eyes closed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I don't eat chocolates."

She sighed. "You don't? Okay, I'll make you a card right now."

"I won't accept anything from you."

Her face turned sad. "You won't? Why? This is just a gift from me as your bestfriend."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I wouldn't accept anything from you. Even a card, chocolate or even a hug. Leave me alone, little girl."

Then she felt a pang on her heart. She knew this will happen yet she still hesitated to give the present. "I'll be leaving. But, I do hope you'll not regret that you have rejected me."

And with those words, Mikan left the box of chocolates beside him; she didn't mind if he'll throw it or not. "I even slept at 4 AM for that stupid, damned box of chocolates and cupcakes."

* * *

Natsume stopped reading his manga. He placed it on his lap as he stared on the box of chocolates and cupcakes. A while ago, he was tempted. He was tempted to accept it. But as he remembered his agreement with her girlfriend, he chose not to anymore.

"If I wasn't just really blind for the past 7 years Mikan. If I wasn't just a fool."

* * *

After that incident, Mikan was nowhere to be found by her bestfriends. She wasn't at her house, she wasn't at school. She couldn't be contacted.

Little did they know that Mikan was just near the Central Park. Sitting one of the benches while watching the marvelous twilight on the sky.

"One more time, Natsume. Another chance. If you'll hurt me again, I promise. I wouldn't bother you anymore." She whispered as she slapped her forehead.

* * *

[March]

Mikan found Natsume in the piano room of their school.

"Natsume." She called out. She found Natsume seated on a chair near the window. He was all alone.

"Natsume." She called out once more. The raven looked at her with a pint of angriness, sadness and confusion on his eyes.

"You are avoiding and rejecting me." Her voice was crackly, she was very nervous.

Suddenly, the temperature went cold. Mikan had goose bumps but she avoided thinking of it anyways.

It is now March, the last month of being Highschool Freshman. Spring is here and the wind is still cold and refreshing. It tickled her delicate skin.

"Tell me. Was that because of the kiss?" She asked as she went near his seat. She found a vacant chair beside him. She sat down.

"Tell me Natsume."

But still, the raven refused to answer.

"Guess silence means yes." She said as tears started to flow. "You know Natsume? I wished I didn't see you in that island when I was still 7. I wished we didn't become friends. I wished we didn't become classmates for 7 consecutive years."

She paused. How she meant those words to say.

She clenched her fist. "How I wish we didn't meet. In that way, I may have not fallen in love with someone who has a girlfriend. It hurts, loving someone who treats you a as very special, but then I thought I can be loved. I was stupid and wrong. I am just special right? I couldn't be loved."

That was a confession. But she couldn't say those three words.

Natsume remained stoic. But deep inside him, he doesn't know what to do. "Okay." He said icily.

"_Okay."_ That kept ringing on the brunette's head. "For all the words you can say, the word should be 'okay?'?"

"Hn."

Mikan's POV

Okay. Okay. Okay.

Okay, he just said that. I was like almost crying and all he said was okay? How ungentle can this man get? The more he remains silent the more my heart screams for his name…

I shouted. "For all the words you can say, the word should be 'okay?'?"

I heard him say "Hn."

Can this man can understand a girl's feelings?

Natsume's POV

"Okay."

That was a wrong move, man. Deep inside her, anytime her heart might burst. My conscience can't take that if that would happen.

"Mikan." I said.

I looked at her auburn eyes as it focused on mine. Her eyes were teary.

"You want to know why I am avoiding you?"

She nodded faintly. I continued. "Since that kiss, Luna had started avoiding me. She knew what had happen in the room. The day after that, she confronted me. She warned me that if I don't avoid you, then we will break-up. You know how important she is to me."

I saw her nod and a tear fell off. This girl is so emotional. I can't afford to hurt her this much.

"Go on." She demanded.

"Mikan, summer is coming. If Luna and I will break-up, I don't know what to do. I will spend my summer alone, if that's the case."

"How about me? You can always spend the summer with me like before."

I am getting stubborn. "But you're different. You aren't Luna."

"Yeah. Because I am childish and an idiot. And Luna is the kind of girl who is so mature and beautiful. I know."

"No, I didn't mean that way. She is my girlfriend, you are just my bestfriend."

Then I saw her crying more. "Just? You know Natsume. I promised this will be the last. The next time you'll hurt me, I'll give up."

"It would be better that way. Just give up, Mikan."

Actually, I don't like to say those words. I just have realized what Mikan really is to me. But I have entered a relationship with Luna, and it will be a sin if I continue to love my bestfriend.

"Fine. I just came here to know your reasons Natsume. Thanks by the way for making me feel special even though you wouldn't love me."

"But Natsume. Just one more favor and I will not disturb you anymore."

"What is it?"

"Kiss me."

[Normal POV]

Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan just blurted those words uncertainly. She didn't know what was happening to her, but for now. She just wants a simple kiss.

"Is that all?"

She nodded faintly. "Yes. And I wouldn't chase you anymore."

He nodded and went near Mikan. He leaned his head towards hers and their lips locked. After 3 seconds, he broke it.

"You may now leave."

Mikan's eyes are still closed. "I said you may go now before Luna sees us."

"Okay. Thanks."

Mikan went outside and sighed._ 'That was a promise Mikan-chan.'_

But little did they know that Luna Koizumi saw all what happened. _"I have warned you Natsume."_

_

* * *

_

Boring, ne?

Anyways, review! Please! And sorry for the late update, school came and yeah. XD


End file.
